same ground
by miharu-rin
Summary: ONE SHOT: she never expected this would happen in her life. for the first time she was hopeless. sxs fic


**same ground**

* * *

He left his one and true love suffering. He left her without her knowing it. 

She cried alot. Her best friend tried to cheer her up. Telling her that it's just a waste of time crying for nothing, actually it's true she can do many thing in her life but she just has to cry. For once her friend shouting at her just because she was too soft.

"it's just apuppy love!" her friend said

"Tomoyo it's not! if it is I shouldn't be hurt like this!"

"grow up Sakura! I couldn't stand looking at you like this!"

"then go away!"

Tomoyo felt so heart broken tear building up in her eyes "fine then!" Tomoyo ran out of Sakura's house.

* * *

My love

It's been a long time since i cried

And left you out of the blue

It's hard

Leaving you the way

When i never really wanted to

* * *

A year past away so fast. Sakura was at the Penguin Park swinging on a swing. She's not crying she was smiling. '_I feel so dumb! Tomoyo is right crying for thing that will never come back'_ Sakura thought.

* * *

Self denial

Is a game so strange i never really should've wanted

Til there was you

Cause i have learned that love was beyond

What human can imagine

More it clears

The more i gotta let you go

* * *

A girl suddenly sat at the other swing. Looking so depressed. It was Tomoyo! Sakura stood up and walked towards her and squated alittle. She hugged her "I'm sorry Tomoyo!" Sakura said

"it's okay I forgive you"

"well what's the matter?"

"I'm worrying about you"

"it's okay I now get your point"

Tomoyo stopped crying and smiled. they both smiled.

* * *

'cause what i don't understand

Is why i'm feeling so bad now

When i know it was my idea

I could've just denied the truth and lied

Now why am i the only one standing stranded

On the same ground

* * *

That night Sakura was writing in her diary...

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been long. Sorry. well still the same trying to hide myfeelings. hoping not to let Tomoyo know. learning not to cry and not to fear. slowly i can manage math with out you know who. well keep your hopes up! and i will too!_

_love,_

_Sakura_

_

* * *

_

My love

It's been a long time since i cried

And left you out of the blue

It's hard

Leaving you the way

When i never really wanted to

_

* * *

_

one evening Sakura was walking around the park. '_why do you have to leave me?'_ those thoughts strolled all over her mind. Until she felt something got out of her bag. She sat on a bench and opened her bag all of the Sakura Cards flew away! they were flouting. One of them flew to Sakura's face and turned to it's true form.

"what's happening?" she asked

"you never took care of use since that brat went away" Sleep said and made everyone asleep. Well as you know Touya calls Syaoran a Brat well the card now do too.

"what?"

* * *

Self denial

Is a game so strange i never really should've wanted

Til there was you

Cause i have learned that love

Is a word just thrown

A litlle bit too much of this

Excuse to fill this infinite of desire

And never ever have to fade

* * *

"we are now against you!"

All of them turned to their true form. Firey blasted fire around Sakura, Windy blown a strong wind and made the fire worse. Sakura fell down she was so hopeless. She can do anything.

* * *

Cause what i don't understand

Is why i'm feeling so bad now

When i know it was my idea

I could've just denied the truth and lied

Now why am i the only one standing stranded

On the same ground

* * *

She was betrayed by her very own cards... friends... mostly they were like her family. She was crying because the card were laughing at herlike crazy. well not only that because no one can save her! She was so lonely her heart feels like a black hole.

* * *

If all else fail

Would you be there to love me?

When all else fails

Would you be brave to see right through me?

* * *

Sword, arrow and shot was about to shot her, until something blocked her was it Sheild? no Sheild is as mad as the others. But who? what? how? It brought her up. She looked at the person _'those amber eyes!' _she thought.

"Syaoran!" she screamed

"huh?"

"you're Syaoran right?"

"of course I was just playing" he paused "lets do this!"

"hai!"

"sorry to break your little love scene" Firey said and blast a fire ball to them. Syaoran hugged Sakura and hopped out of the fire and to stay away from the fire ball.

"okay sorry! I'm sorry for making you feel useless! I feel ashamed of myself... please I'm so sorry" Sakura said

Then the cards became cards. (A/N: do you what i mean?)

"Sakura I'm sorry for leaving you" Syaoran apologized

"it's okay!"

"okay"

"but don't ever leave me behind!"

"promise"

Sakura hugged Syaoran.

"I'm guessing you're going to live here?"

"yes well for awhile I'll just finish my studies here"

"yaay!"

* * *

A/N: well what do you think is it too short for a one shot story? well what do you expect this is my first one shot story. please review because maybe it'll help for my next attemp to make a one shot story 

disclaimer: I dont own clamp or ccs


End file.
